This invention relates to devices adapted to anchor base markers for use on baseball and softball diamonds or similar devices using sockets set into the ground. The plug of the invention is adapted to fill the socket and cover it to prevent filling of the socket by water or dirt and includes a cover to guard against injury by the hard metal walls of the ground socket.
Currently a substantial preparation of all baseball and softball diamonds use removable base markers which are set into ground sockets. The socket includes a tubular metal member set into a hole in the surface of the diamond. Usually that hole is of square or rectangular cross section so that the base marker will be properly oriented with the sides of the marker along the base line and not diagonal to those lines.
The base marker includes a post extending downwardly from the base and extending into the socket, but being readily removable therefrom. Thus, when the base marker is removed, an open socket remains at ground level. This socket is in position to be easily filled by ground water, sand, dirt or any material on adjacent the ground.
By the present invention, a guard device is provided to keep such material out of the socket and to cover the edges of the tubular socket members so that persons on the grounds are protected from those edges. The device is built so that the guard is not readily removable without using a proper tool.